Girls and Dragons?
by 0-The Twister-0
Summary: Astrid loves Hiccup to death and will do anything to be with him after their tragic break up even turning into a male for him? Love seems to be in the air but can Hiccup stop his bad habits of hurting Astrid or will he keeping on doing it? And where is Hiccup's dad? Read and find out. Warning, some odd things go on so please don't flag!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they are owned by the writer and that is all they own. The only thing that is mine is the plot! Or Astrid or Hiccup! :D This all belongs to the creator and the producers.

Warning: So um yes, another story, it boy on boy!~ Hehe I love it very much! :D Also some gender bending on Astrid's part! :D Well all gender bending, haha. There is also some sex scenes, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Summary: Astrid loves Hiccup to death and will do anything to be with him after their tragic break up even turning into a male for him? Love seems to be in the air but can Hiccup stop his bad habits of hurting Astrid or will he keeping on doing it? And where is Hiccup's dad? Read and find out.

* * *

Girls and Dragons

"I don't care what you think I should do or not do! You're not the boss of me! I have every right to go there and do what I want! I'll have Hiccup take me on Toothless! Just leave me alone guys!"The blond girl yelled as she rushed up the hill. It was a foggy morning in the village of Berk, dragons already flying around and people doing chores and rebuilding the village still. The blond girl knocked on the house at the top of the hill, arms folded across her chest and she was tapping her foot impatiently for someone to answer the door.

The door slowly opened as a boy that was skinny and somewhat short answered the door, rubbing at his eyes as he had been woken up. He blinked upon seeing the girl then smiled some. "Oh hello Astrid, what brings you here today?" The boy asked, they had broken up because he was no longer interested in girls, they just didn't get him all that excited.

Astrid glared at him then grabbed him by the collar, putting their faces inches apart. "Hiccup, take me somewhere so I can turn into a boy for you. I freaking love you and would do anything to just get you back," she said in a fierce tone as she slitted her eyes toward her former boyfriend. Hiccup blinked at what she was saying.

"What? I thought you were in a relationship with one of the twins Astrid," Hiccup said as he didn't believe the girl would really do anything to get him back. He saw her shake her head no to his question then she broke her grip and Hiccup folded his arms across his chest. "Would you really do anything to get me back? Did you really love me that much and still?" Hiccup questioned the girl, curiosity shining in his eyes.

Astrid scrunched up her eyebrows into an angry way, then pouted some. "Hiccup of course I would. I LOVE YOU! That will never change, ever since your bravery, and putting yourself on line for the village, even before that. I have always loved you," Astrid said as she put her hand on her chest, soon closing it into a fist after she said the words. "But you had broken my heart when you broke up with me, we had something special Hiccup, something that could never be broken which still can't be broken. Please just take me somewhere that I can turn into a male and we'll be together forever," Astrid said as she grabbed the front of Hiccup's shirt in fist fulls once more.

Hiccup jumped as Astrid grabbed his shirt, then blushed deeply at what she asked. "A-Astrid, I don't even know where a place like that is. We would have to ask Toothless to just go there..." Hiccup said as his voice trailed off and he looked to the side. He didn't want to wake Toothless though, they both had been up all night looking for something else. "And we were up all night looking for something else, like it was only a little while ago that we got back. I'm sorry but I-I can't do that for you," Hiccup said as he pushed the girl away softly. All the chatter had woken up Toothless though, he went and nudged Hiccup aside and glared at the girl then said something in his own language to Hiccup.

Hiccup went wide eyed, Toothless just agreed to take Astrid. "T-Toothless! No! W-we can't," Hiccup said as he protested with the reptile. Astrid just watched the two argue over what was going on then she blinked as Hiccup groaned and went back into the house. He then came out of the house in his regular clothes and his flying gear and looked at Astrid. "You ready to go or not?" Hiccup said in a somewhat mad voice. He got up onto Toothless's back and looked at the girl, then she got behind him and put her arms around his waist.

Toothless soon went up into the air as Hiccup pressed down on the pedal. They soared into the sky, soon going up above the clouds, where it was very cold. He was so glad his dad was out somewhere else because then he couldn't go on this mission. "Are you really sure about turning into a guy Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he looked straight forward still.

Astrid blinked then swallowed as the question was asked. "Of course I do Hiccup, I want us to be together again, I want to love you again, I just want you. Just please... Know I will want to go through this till the end," Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup's waist tighter. "I love you Hiccup, no matter how much you'll hurt me," Astrid said as she remembered their previous relationship. Hiccup would hit her and cut into her, just because of his life before and how he was treated.

"It will be even worse Astrid... Even more worse as a man, I'll make it be worse for you," Hiccup said as Toothless turned right at some random place. "Have you got that straight, everything will be more painful because men can endure more," Hiccup said as he had grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly. Astrid gasped at the pain, Hiccup was much stronger then he looked, she blamed it on all the adventures he went on with Toothless.

There was one day that Astrid went to Hiccup's house and he had just gotten back from a week adventure with Toothless. His dad had disappeared the day before and she wanted to tell him but as she was about to say something, Hiccup shoved her against the wall and began to make out with her. She had tried to push him away, like all the other times but she couldn't that time. She noticed something changed after that day, she didn't know why but he has been that way ever since and as she tries to bring up his dad, he just starts to hurt her.

"H-Hiccup, you're hurting me," Astrid said as she shut her eyes in pain. _**'He got stronger, how though?!'** _Astrid thought to herself as she kept her eyes shut. She struggled to get out of his grip but he the struggles only made his grip tighter on her wrist, almost making her cry out. She only let out a small whimper though and opened an eye, tears falling down her cheek.

Hiccup let go as Toothless began to soar downward, he held onto the makeshift seat and then they landed on a pure green plain. Hiccup jumped off of the dragon but held a hand up to Astrid. "Stay on Toothless's back and he shall take you to where you want to go. Only one dragon and one person can go into the place. You'll come back as the gender you think of, now remember that Astrid, really think about it," Hiccup said as he glared at the other. She nodded her head then put her foot in the pedal and set off with Toothless.

Hiccup watched the two fly away, then put his head down. "How could she even think that? What is wrong with her? This isn't love she is feeling, basically lust... I don't know if I'll accept her as a man neither. I'll give her a chance but that is only one," Hiccup talked to himself as he roamed around the green island he was dropped off on. He sat down in a circle of flowers and began to sniff at it, it smelled nice like Astrid did. He looked up at the clear blue sky here and smiled softly, it was nice to see the sky once in a while. As he looked at the ground thoughts of his dad came to mind, maybe he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have listened to his dad and have done that, he put his hands on his ears and shut his eyes. "No get out of my head! No! It wasn't my fault, it was yours for coming out! No don't!" Hiccup screamed at nothing.

He could hear the flapping of leathery wings and looked up, a knocked out Astrid on Toothless's back. Hiccup had tears falling down his face as he looked at the two. Astrid really went through with it, she really did. "Toothless, she actually went through with it?!" Hiccup yelled as the dragon landed on the grass, near the flowers. The dragon nodded it's head and spit fire in some random direction. Hiccup blinked at the boy he now saw, yes he was still wearing Astrid's clothes, well colors. It was now black pants and fluffy fur boots.

She wore a black long sleeve and a white fur vest, her hair was kind of shaggy but shorter then Hiccup's hair. It was still blond and had different strands that were different shades of blond. Hiccup took a deep breath and touched the hair, feeling the silky softness of it. He blushed softly and picked Astrid off of Toothless's back and set him in the field of flowers. Toothless began to settle himself in as he knew they needed to wait a while for Astrid even to wake up. Hiccup looked at him and then looked at the ground, he remembered the girly body and blushed at that as he was having a flashback of their first time.

"_Hiccup, are you okay? I mean your dad isn't here often and you guys barely even talk, like have you ever tried to find him?" Astrid asked as she sat on the stool in the big room. Hiccup looked up from his drawing and looked at Astrid. _

"_Babe, I know that he can take care of himself, why would I need to go out and look for him? We barely talk when he is here, he completely ignores me and gets on with his own business and I go on with my own," Hiccup stated as he turned around to face her. "I don't see any reason at all to even try and go find him. I just want to leave him alone for a couple of days also," Hiccup said as he took a deep breath. His eyes looked at the ground, not at all looking at Astrid; of course he was worried about his father. He hadn't seen his dad in about three weeks and it wasn't comforting him that he hadn't heard word from him either, like he usually does after one week._

"_Well Hiccup, do you want your mind off of it? I didn't mean to bring it up, I'm very truly sorry," Astrid said as she stood up. She walked over to him and tilted his chin up to look at her in the eyes. "Honey... you're not okay, you only said that to make me feel better," Astrid said as she hugged Hiccup around the neck. Hiccup hugged her back, his arms slowly enclosing on her but soon pulling her into his body for a hug. "Hiccup, are you okay?" Astrid asked in a small voice to her lover. She felt the arms tighten around her and she hugged him back also as tight._

"_A-Astrid, I can't handle him being g-gone for so long," Hiccup sobbed into Astrid's shoulder. He hated how his dad wasn't here, no one for him to go to for advice, he just hated it. "I want him to b-be back here, to be here with m-me! I want to ask him for a-advice and actually have a father and s-son day with him!" Hiccup said in a sobbing voice._

_Astrid kept on hugging Hiccup, rubbing his back in small circles and gave him comforting words. "Please Hiccup, don't cry please don't cry. He'll be back I promise, I know he will be back for you," Astrid said as she kept on hugging Hiccup. She didn't want the other to be sad anymore, when he was sad she was also and she hated to be sad. Her thoughts had wandered to if Hiccup's dad would ever indeed come back, but then again she never did know the man. She just hoped that the man would come back soon, just to support his son._

_Hiccup drew away from the hug, but then a kiss was soon placed on Astrid's lips and a harsh one at that. His hand groped at her ass, while the other traveled up her shirt, soon groping her boobs too. He made the kiss deeper and forced his tongue into her mouth as his hands soon worked the shirt off then unhooking the bra. He shoved her against the wall softly, as his hands began to roam her body, groping at her boobs and running softly over her skin. He then kissed her deeply, working his tongue into her mouth, making them intertwine and suck at each others._

_His other hand and rubbed at her through her skirt, making her gasp from the contact. "H-Hiccup wait, I'm not ready for this yet," Astrid breathed out. But she didn't push him away or anything else. "A-Actually, keep on going," Astrid begged a bit as pleasure sparked its way through her. One of his hands massaged her boob, while the other went into her skirt and he rubbed her pussy on contact, instead of through her clothes._

_Astrid moaned out as she felt Hiccup touch her more, soon another moan escaped as she felt him insert a finger into her. Soon Hiccup was moving his finger in and out of her, adding fingers once in a while. A harsh blush was on her face, as she intertwined her fingers into Hiccup's lush brunette hair. "Hiccup, I want you inside of me, please just continue the whole way," Astrid said as she felt herself get laid out onto the couch._

"_Alright then Astrid, I will just for you," Hiccup grunted as he then kissed her deeply. His tongue intertwining with hers, distracting her easily as he took his pants off and positioned him to enter her. Going slowly into her, making her gasp into the kiss and hiss in pain._

"_H-Hiccup, it hurts," she mumbled as she shut her eyes in the slight pain she was feeling. Hiccup didn't listen to Astrid, only thrusting into her and pulling out once again. Astrid moaned out but it was also a groan as she wasn't used to having sex. _

"_Just relax Astrid," Hiccup said as he kept on thrusting into her. __His hands began to trail up her stomach, and finally reached her boobs and he massaged them, kissing one at a time then sucking on the nipple, causing her to moan from the pleasure.__He kept on pounding into Astrid, loving how she moaned out his name and begged him to go faster. Kisses were here and there, Hiccup sucked upon her neck at times too, making their bodies sweat from the activity soon. She was blushing deeply and he was grunting while thrusting into her._

"_Hiccup, please go faster," she pleaded softly and wrapped her arms around the others neck. Hiccup only grunted but went with her wishes and went faster. He would only do what she wanted and she only requested at certain times. The sexual activity only continued for about thirty more minutes until Hiccup released into Astrid and made her moan out loud. "Oh Hiccup," she said his name out loud. She looked at him through half silted eyes and smiled._

_Hiccup smiled back at Astrid and then kissed her deeply on the lips, pulling out of her. He broke the kiss then looked around the house and then the stairs. "Let's go to my room," he whispered and led her up the stairs. They smiled and laughed with each other, progressing up the stairs, hands joined together. Astrid was thrown onto Hiccup's bed but lightly, he got on top of her and kissed her deeply. He began to continue what they were doing downstairs, the groping and massaging of her body in pleasure seeking places._

"_Hiccup, I love you," Astrid whispered, as Hiccup soon kissed her on the lips, shutting her up. He didn't want a relationship that involved words, he just wanted a slut that could meet his needs. She just talked way too much for his liking and he didn't want to hear any of the shit that she said anymore. She may have said I LOVE YOU to him but he really didn't care._

_Hiccup looked at the sight before him and felt the hurt clutch at his heart. '**Just one more night and all of this can be over,' **he thought to himself and kissed Astrid once more after he had stopped the other one. "Love you too Astrid," he mumbled into her ear as he entered her then, making her gasp. The activity went on for about an hour, Astrid continually saying Hiccup's name and shouting for more. He kept on making love bites all over her skin, making it look like a bruise. This made him happy and he laughed to himself as he came into her, grunting and she screamed at the pleasure traveling through her body._

"_Love you so much Hi-"_

Hiccup's flashback was interrupted by Toothless nudging him in the side. Hiccup looked at Toothless as fresh tears fell down his face. He didn't know why he was crying at all; maybe it was because of what he remembered and knew that he would never be able to return. He sighed and looked at Astrid, shaking his head lightly. "Why?" He asked him as he saw that the boy shifted some in his slumber. He just wanted a better reason. "You have to tell me why," Hiccup said.

Astrid stirred some in his sleep and groaned some. He was very slowly waking up from his sleep and then he yawned some. "H-Hiccup?" The voice came; it was regular man's voice and had a hint of girl's vocals in it but was very sexy. "Are you there?" The newly found boy said.

Hiccup heard the voice and swallowed some. "Y-Yeah," he said as he stumbled on his words some. He had heard the manly voice that had silkiness in it and he felt shivers go down his spine. He didn't want to hear it again but knew that he would hear it again anyways.

Astrid sat up, groaning and rubbing at the back of his neck. "My neck hurts," he mumbled as he looked down and saw no boobs. "It worked!" He shouted, raising his arms into the air. "It actually fucking worked!" He shouted then looked at Hiccup, shocked to see him crying. "Hiccup, are you okay? Why are you crying?" Concern plainly showed in his voice as he looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup covered his face as he hid from Astrid, he couldn't face this at the moment. It was too much for him to handle at the moment. "I-I'll be okay," Hiccup mumbled as he swallowed some. Astrid frowned at how he was acting and tried to reach for him but all that Hiccup did was pull away.

"Hiccup... Lets talk... I'll tell you the real reason I did this," he said to him. His voice was a bit deep but had a sexy tone to it at the moment and he got used to speaking with it. "I... I did it so we could work out. I was devastated when you broke up with me that I wanted to take my own life. But I saw a way back in, a way for us to work again," Astrid said, tears coming to his eyes. "I missed you so much Hiccup after we broke up. I cried myself to sleep for a week and then it hit me, I can't live without you. So this is my way of showing you that I'm willing to change to be with you and only you," Astrid said to him, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Please, can you take me back?" He asked him softly as he grabbed Hiccup's hands and squeezed them tightly in his own.

Hiccup swallowed as he knew what Astrid was getting at for the moment. "A-Astrid... I'm not sure, it 's just so awkward," he said him. He looked over Astrid's form and wondered if he had abs or something else. "M-Maybe... I'm just not sure," he said to Astrid, pretty unsure if he should even try out the brand new Astrid in front of him.

Astrid sighed some as he heard that Hiccup was still unsure, he slipped his vest off then took his shirt off. "Hey the bra went away," Astrid said laughing softly as his abs and chest was revealed to Hiccup. Hiccup blushed deeply as he looked at the marvelous body in front of him, it looked like it was sculpted but it wasn't. "What about now Hiccup?" He asked him as he looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup's face flushed even more at the question the he put his hand upon the others chest. "M-Maybe," he said as he stared at the body before him. He could be okay with this, going out with Astrid as a male instead of a female. "I-I'll consider," he said to him as he trailed his hand down the others front making Astrid gasp.

"H-Hiccup," he said as he grabbed the others wrist. "Don't do that," he said as he had a light blush upon his cheeks. Hiccup looked into his eyes and Astrid saw the lust that began to appear there. _'__**Holy shit that was fucking fast,' **_he thought to himself as Hiccup soon kissed him on the lips. Astrid didn't push him away though as he kissed Hiccup back but pushed him onto the ground, loving the small moan he got from Hiccup. _'__**Being stronger then Hiccup is so much better than being weaker,' **_he thought as he put his hand up Hiccup's shirt. He began to make his hands roam Hiccup's chest, getting a nipple and pinching it in between his thumb and forefinger.

He soon gasped though and pulled away from Hiccup as the other had cut him with a blade. "You fucking crazy?" Astrid asked him as he was now sitting on his legs glaring at Hiccup. "Why would you cut me?" Astrid asked as he looked at his arm which Hiccup had cut.

Hiccup licked his lips and smiled at Astrid in a charming way. "Men can handle pain better Astrid, it just surprised you right? Barely hurt huh, told you so," Hiccup said as he licked the blood off the blade that he got upon it. "Why don't we test the theory further than maybe I'll let you top me," he said to Astrid as he smiled evilly at Astrid.

"H-Hiccup... Now don't get all crazy on me just because I'm male now... You have no right to test that out!" Astrid shouted as he tried to back away but cried out as Hiccup grabbed his ankle and dragged him close to him before he got away. "W-Wait!" He cried out.

"Why should I wait Astrid? I have waited for you to be able to handle pain better so that this could happen you know," Hiccup said to him as he smiled. "Besides you'll be able to handle this won't you?" Hiccup said as he smiled some more. "You're a male after all," he added to him.

Astrid shook his head at this, he didn't want the other to even cut into him but maybe if he let him then he'll let it go no? "Well... I guess it's worth a try," Astrid mumbled to him as he soon sighed deeply. "Go ahead and do your worst Hiccup," Astrid said to him softly.

Hiccup blinked at the invitation that he was receiving and wondered what the hell Astrid was on that made him change his mind all of a sudden. "Astrid... Are you okay? Shouldn't you be protesting more?" Hiccup asked him as the invitation had surprised him a bit. "I-I mean do you really want it? Are you really okay with it?" Hiccup asked as he was still holding the dagger in his hand, his knuckles turning white from gripping it tightly.

Astrid blinked at the questions that Hiccup asked him. "What? Why? Don't you want torture me? I'm letting you Hiccup yet you don't want to, that is very odd," he said to him as he frowned some. "I can handle it; you don't have to worry about that right?" Astrid said to him as he smiled gently at Hiccup as he soon put his arm out to the other.

Hiccup swallowed, he never had anyone freely offer themselves to be tortured like Astrid was doing. "But... Astrid I don't think I..." his voice trailed off as he stared at Astrid's bare arm. "Are you really sure?" He asked him softly as he began to get tears in his eyes.

Astrid saw the tears and frowned. _'__**Sometimes I think that Hiccup is extremely bipolar but he might not be... He might just have really bad mood swings...' **_Astrid thought as he still held his arm out to Hiccup. "Hiccup just do it already, you want to and I'm letting you because than maybe it can cure your needs," he said to him softly.

Hiccup bit his lip some as he stared at the arm. _**'So I can torture him... But now I don't want to,' **_Hiccup thought to himself and wondered what the hell he should do. "Astrid... I'm sorry," he said as he soon stabbed the knife into the ground. "Please... Forgive me please," he begged him softly as he averted his eyes to look at the ground.

Astrid smiled gently at this then soon tilted the others head up by his chin and smiled. "Don't worry about it Hiccup," he said. He soon leaned in then kissed Hiccup deeply on lips. "I'll forgive you no matter what," Astrid said to him as he smiled. "It is because I love you Hiccup," Astrid said to him softly as he kissed his forehead.

"Y-You mean that Astrid?" Hiccup asked him softly as he looked up at him. "B-Because I... I love you too... And I mean it," he said to him as he grabbed onto his arms then soon pulled himself into the other. He hugged Astrid with all his might, he did actually love him. "I never want to lose you... You make me feel happy," he added.

"I do? I never thought that I could make you feel happy Hiccup since you always said that nothing can possibly make you happy," Astrid said to him softly. "Are you telling the truth Hiccup because you always said that you hated me," Astrid said to him softly as he kissed his forehead.

Hiccup heard him as he had his head against the others chest and he bit his lip some. _**'Do I really mean it... Should I have even told him that he makes me feel like that? What have I done?' **_Hiccup thought to himself as he hugged Astrid tighter and swallowed some. "I-I mean it," he said to him as he got his voice not to shake as he did say it.

Astrid sighed in content and hugged him back, he was happy now. "I'm so happy to hear that Hiccup, please lets stay together forever," Astrid said to him softly. The two lovers stayed there for a while then soon went to Hiccup's home in the village. They walked into the house hand in hand then went upstairs to sleep.

As the mouth went on, Hiccup and Astrid were seen about the village doing stuff and going on dates. Toothless was always with them as they went places also since they mostly left the island at times. One day as they walked up to the house Hiccup lived in, Astrid felt pain shoot up from his stomach to his chest and he gasped. "H-Holy shit," he said as he fell to his knees, letting go of Hiccup's hand. Hiccup freaked out since he didn't know what was wrong with Astrid.

"A-Astrid, are you okay?!" He asked him as he knelt down by him. "Please be okay Astrid, please," Hiccup begged as he saw Astrid go onto his hands and knees. "Astrid, you okay?" He asked him softly.

Astrid shook his head as he clutched at his chest and shut his eyes tightly. "N-No it really hurts Hiccup... Can we go to your house so I can lie down?" He asked him as Hiccup soon helped him up. "T-Thanks," he said to him softly and smiled weakly.

Hiccup had helped Astrid up and nodded his head as he smiled back softly at him. "You're welcome Astrid, I do think you should rest anyways," he said to him softly. "I think you might be coming down with something," he said to him softly.

"I-I just might huh..." Astrid said softly as he knew Hiccup was freaking out. "Are you trying to stay calm Hiccup?" He asked him as he sighed some. He didn't want to worry Hiccup so badly that the other might even have a heart attack or something.

Hiccup heard him and sighed at this. "Of course I am, I just want you to be alright," he told Astrid softly as he kissed his temple. "So I'll watch over you for a few days alright?" Hiccup said to him softly. Astrid just nodded his head as they got to Hiccup's house.

The night approached faster than Hiccup expected, he put a hot cloth on Astrid's forehead as he seemed to have a fever and he was shaking. "Don't worry Astrid you'll be okay," he told him gently as he looked at him. He was hoping that the other would indeed be okay since he didn't want him to die. He wanted Astrid to stay by him and never leave; he wanted them to grow old together. He didn't want Astrid to die on him, not now.

Astrid nodded his head to Hiccup as he heard the soothing words, he didn't quite believe them though, and pain was spreading throughout his whole body and moving through to his heart. _**'Why do I feel so weak and tired though...?' **_Astrid thought as he soon fell asleep after Hiccup gave him some medicine. That night as Hiccup was sleeping, Astrid's body began to shut down and his heart began to slow. They never found out what his sickness was or what it was caused by since Hiccup screamed the next morning as he saw that Astrid had died throughout the night.

The next few days went by fast; people were getting a funeral prepared for Astrid as they wanted to honor him and his fighting skills to the big huge dragon that they faced. A reception was to be held after the saddening funeral.

The day of the funeral approached and Hiccup was standing with the other dragon trainers as Astrid's father read some things aloud about his child. Hiccup looked down as he felt bad that they didn't find out what exactly had killed Astrid. _**'I feel like it is my fault...'**_ Hiccup thought as he saw someone else go up to talk about Astrid. He had requested that he wouldn't have to talk today since it would have been too emotional for him and he would have started to cry.

The funeral proceeded slowly for Hiccup as he looked around at the others finally sitting up and leaving the hall to go to the party afterword. He saw mostly everyone had left finally and he soon got up and went to the place that he found Toothless at. _**'What's the point of being here if Astrid isn't here...' **_he thought as he walked hurriedly through the forest. It took him a good five minutes to get to the spot that he wanted to as he saw the high cliff that would send him hurtling to the ground.

Hiccup closed his eyes as he had stepped over to the edge of the cliff; life was too cruel to him at times. At least Toothless wasn't here to save him because then he would be a wreck. _**'One, two, and three...' **_Hiccup stepped off the cliff, feeling the air whooshing around him as he plummeted to the ground. The impact was hard and he felt his horrible life pass before his eyes then he saw the beautiful light.

The light surrounded Hiccup and he welcomed it, looking at the female Astrid that was waiting for him. "You shouldn't have done that Hiccup..." Astrid said gently as their hands closed the distance and Hiccup took her hand in his. "I would have been with you no matter what happened," she told him gently.

"But Astrid, I couldn't live without you so I took my life to be with you. Please let's just be together," he told her gently. "I like you a female better," he told her as he ran his hand through her golden locks and he closed the distance between them and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_**'We'll stay together like this forever and no one in this world can separate us at all because we were meant to be together as one...'**_

* * *

A/N: This was just a one shot... I don't really know if I'll write another chapter, I probably won't since I'm working on a number of stories right now sooo yeah! Please don't flag and please review! Try and not do negative, but like help me along in what I can change!


End file.
